


I Will

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: A memory from a time when Luke Skywalker and Han Solo were young, and the whole galaxy lay waiting before them, and it seemed that nothing could ever tear them apart.





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Я буду](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440451) by [FixDestroy_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> Originally written for a Tumblr prompt from Mixxy [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/171456135958/skysolo-and-any-of-the-starters).

“I’ll always be there to save you.”

He couldn’t stop smiling, breath coming hard as he closed down his lightsaber. He felt powerful, invincible, heady with the new strength that had come from the Force. A few weeks ago, he hadn’t even known it existed.

A few weeks ago, he hadn’t known lots of things.

Han gazed up at him, batting his eyes coquettishly. “My hero,” he said, and Luke felt his face going red.

Then he blinked, remembering suddenly that Han was still tied up. “Oh!” Luke said. “Let me get that…”

As soon as Han was freed from the dead bounty hunter’s ropes, he pushed himself to his feet and slung an arm around Luke’s shoulders. “You did good, kid,” he said, head ducked down so that his lips were close to Luke’s ear.

“Yeah?” Luke couldn’t help but ask, thrilling at how it felt to be pulled tight against Han’s side, how Han’s breath felt against his skin. He turned his head to look up into Han’s eyes, and his own breath caught in his throat.

“Yeah,” Han said gruffly. His other hand came up to rest alongside Luke’s face, thumb rubbing over his cheek. “Just remember, don’t get cocky. You won’t  _always_  be there.”

“I will though,” Luke insisted. He grinned, dropping his gaze to Han’s lips and wetting his own in invitation. “I will.”

~

Luke Skywalker sat alone in a hut on a craggy island in the middle of a harsh ocean on a world that had been lost to galactic history. He spread his hands across a rough stone table, wrinkled real hand and gloved mechanical hand alike pressing down flat and empty.

“I will,” he said, bitterly.


End file.
